


Fitting In

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is a sultan with a issue. That's issues name is Eridan Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> Based off art by fabryski on tumblr.

Sollux Captor, sultan of the Psiiconiic kingdom had a problem. Of course it was expected that a ruler would have problems. What ruler didn’t? But the problem that was on Sollux’s mind was harder to deal with than lowering or raising taxes. This problem was ever under his skin. And it’s name was Eridan Ampora.

That being his newest harem member. Though he didn’t act like he was in one. He was as mouthy and stubborn as the day he had met the sea dweller. Enough so that the other two harem members, Feferi and Aradia, questioned why Sollux didn’t just punish him. The answer was simply that Sollux felt he wasn’t cruel enough to punish someone who didn’t actually deserve it.

Though they bickered and Eridan obviously wasn’t happy in his place in life, the sea dweller never tried to fight back or escape. His kingdom was gone and he had no safe haven other then where he was now. Being in Sollux’s harem was pretty much the best outcome for him after the overthrowing of Dualscar’s kingdom.

Orphaner Dualscar had made many enemies during his life. And anyone of them would had been happy to get their hands on his only living relative. Thankfully for Eridan, Sollux had been the one to find him in the midst of a bad situation.

While Sollux would admit it was the exotic looks (at least to Sollux. He didn’t see many sea dwellers expect Feferi. But he never saw a male one.) that drew him to the cage that had contained Eridan. But it was the clear suffering in Eridan’s eyes that prompted Sollux to buy him.

Of course the slave dealers who had caged him knew just what they had. So Eridan’s price had been high. And it would had been higher if they had known that Sollux was the sultan. Sollux was smart enough to not let them know that until after the payment was made and he had ownership of Eridan.

As of now Eridan was in a pissy mood. Of course Eridan was often in a pissy mood. But more so than normal this day. This day Eridan chose to sprawl out on one of the large cushions. Feferi and Aradia were lounging in the harem rooms indoor pool, talking about stuff Eridan didn’t give two shits about. It was easy enough to tune them out though as he tried to read.

Sollux had been kind enough to provide his harem members some forms of entertainment when he wasn’t around. Aradia was allowed in the palace gardens (though she did more digging then planting in Eridan’s honest opinion) and Feferi kept pet cuttle fishes taken from the seas. Eridan liked to read.

More to the point he liked to read history tomes. Mostly military history. Sollux knew that and provided him with some books on the subject. Eridan would begrudgingly admit to himself that Sollux wasn’t bad as masters could be. But he would never tell Sollux that.

He wouldn’t even admit that to Feferi or Aradia. Even though he kind of liked Feferi. It helped she was another sea dweller. That made him feel slightly secure. And she was nice enough and did try to help to get Eridan to fit into his new home. Even with her help though he wasn’t ready to totally submit.

And he felt he never would.


End file.
